


Yes, Xanxus

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: "From now on, all that's allowed to come out of your mouth is nothing but “Yes, Xanxus.” Did you get it?"But Xanxus isn't referring just to business...
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Yes, Xanxus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Woah, this is kinda exciting for me, since it's my first PWP ever. I'm rather new from the fandom, and at fist I was worried because apparently I was unable to go down to ehm let's say the hot part. I guess it was just a phase XD  
> I hope you'll like it, I enjoyed writing it, I love the relationship between these two and damn Squalo is hot.  
> Thank you everyone who will leave kudos or comments!  
> XOXO

-STOP IT, YOU DORKS!- Xanxus roared, storming into the meeting room, where apparently they were on the edge of a bloody duel beneath Levi, Lussuria and Squalo.  
-VOOOIII! Xanxus, they...  
-I don't need your useless excuses!- Xanxus' eyes darted, but Squalo managed not to step back. More, he made a step forward and, ready to discharge all the fuss' fault on the others, he said: -But, Xanxus...  
-Lussuria, Levi, get the fuck out.- the boss interrupted him, -I need to talk with Squalo alone.- the two, happy to avoid the latest punishment, promptly ran out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Xanxus turned towards Squalo: -You disappoint me, scum.  
-But, Xanxus...  
-SHUT UP! But, but, but, you sound like a fucking sheep! You're my vice captain, I expect much more from you! If I ever catch those two retards arguing on some bullshit, you'll be the one facing the consequences!  
-VOI! But, Xanxus...- Squalo didn't know how, but he found himself against the table, with Xanxus over him and a gun pointed to his head. A clearly dangerous situation, and for more than one reason. He opened his mouth, but couldn't manage to say a single word.  
-If I ever hear you saying “But, Xanxus” once again, I swear you'll be picking up your guts from the floor in no time. Is it clear? From now on, all that's allowed to come out of your mouth is nothing but “Yes, Xanxus.” Did you get it?  
-Y... yes, Xanxus...- Squalo blabbered, blushing. His boss lowered the gun and freed him from his weight; his stare wandered for a long time over Squalo's slender body, and the man hoped his jacket was long enough to cover his erection, which he hadn't been able to avoid even when in danger. The truth was, his boss aroused him like crazy.  
-Good. Now, get the fuck out, you too, find yourself something to do that's not cleaning the table with your ass.- Squalo rapidly went out, happy to have an excuse to lock himself in his rooms. He had something to do and it couldn't be delayed.

Xanxus headed to his office with a slow pace and a hard beating heart; and it was not because of rage, at least not at all. Of course, he was mad because that place looked more like a kindergarten than like the base of an elite killing squad, but he was mostly horny. And at odds with himself. He locked the door and sat on the chair behind the desk, lost in thought. It had been a while since he started fantasizing about the idea of using his authority role to force Squalo to submit to his pervert instincts, but now that he had made the first step he almost felt guilty. He turned on the monitors he had had installed everywhere behind everyone else's backs and found Squalo's room; he was just coming in that very moment, his hair a white trail following him. Fuck, he was hotter than hell ad he didn't even realize. Xanxus watched him throw himself on the bed and a shiver crossed his lower belly; he had to suffocate the urge to go there and screw him on the spot. He turned on the microphone just in time to hear him release a deep sigh beneath his hands, which were clenched on his face: “Baka boss, you want me dead. Dead, shit, dead.” he hear him mutter. His heavy breathing was the most exciting sound Xanxus had ever heard. Then Squalo put his hands off his face and clenched his crotch: “Voooiii, baka! It won't go away!” he said, and Xanxus almost suffered a nosebleed when he saw him unbuttoning his trousers and lowering them, together with his underwear. He clenched to the armrests of his chair to fight back the urge to go out and suck that thing Squalo had uncovered, and stood there enjoying the sight of him squeezing some lube on his hand and grabbing his cock. The show reminded him he could do the same; with agitated movements, he unzipped his pants and started to masturbate as well, following the same rhythm as Squalo. He looked at his body, slowly relaxing, arching, and longed for him even more. He suddenly ejaculated when Squalo's words became loud enough to be heard: “Yes, Xanxus... yes, Xanxus!”

The day after, Xanxus was sitting on the couch, waiting for Squalo. He had summoned him at four o'clock and couldn't wait, even if his built-in self control perfectly hid his impatience. He wanted to push Squalo over every boundary of decency, but to do so he had to bend his arrogance first... and now that he knew for sure that Squalo wanted him, the sense of guilt had disappeared. What was left was just the will to make him his until he had to beg for mercy.  
A dull knock. Xanxus recognized at first the sound of Squalo's prosthesis: he always used his left hand to knock, maybe to make himself known, maybe to underline the fact that he had had the gut to cut his own hand, who knows. That man had never been completely right in the head, but his ruthlessness was one of the qualities that made him so arousing.  
-Come in.- Xanxus commanded with a low but firm voice. Squalo opened the door, came in and closed it behind his back: -You wanted to see me, Xanxus?- he asked.  
-Yes. Did Lussuria and Levi solve whatever the fuck they were arguing on yesterday?- Xanxus stared at Squalo directly in the eyes and raised an eyebrow as to challenge him. Squalo hesitated, then said: -Yes, Xanxus. It was some bullshit about the gym. I put down a new weekly plan.  
-Good. Did you put Belphegor in line?  
-Yes, Xanxus.- Squalo repeated. His obedience was starting to be tremendously arousing. -To be honest, he stopped being a pain in the ass the very moment Fran came back from Japan.  
-Yeah, I suspected it. Those two have been fucking for a while.  
-VOOOIII?!- Squalo blurted out, astonished. Xanxus watched him blush and basked in it; he decided to take it further, to test the water a little more, and said: -Yes, I thought you knew. When Fran comes back from his trips, then he can't walk straight and can't sit properly for a few days.  
-Voooiii, I thought it was for the long trip!  
-And instead, it is for a long dick. Bel's.- Squalo's face became so red that Xanxus feared he would have a stroke; he kept staring at him, and when finally Squalo seemed to gain back the braveness to cross his eyes he tried to catch it. They stood still for what seemed a century, then Squalo smirked and joined his hands in front of his crotch: -Well, good for them.- he said, in a nonchalant tone, looking outside the window. Xanxus raised one side of his lips in a half smile.  
-Very good.- he said, -Tomorrow I want you to check out the new candidates. We have to set up a squad to place in Japan, behind “Numb Nuts” Sawada's ass.  
-Yes, Xanxus.- the boss grinned. The next request was meant to be really difficult, if not impossible, but it was the last trial.  
-Then, when you're done, contact that idiot with the tonfas. We have to convince him to give us daily reports about the situation in Namimori.- Squalo hesitated for a long time.  
-Yes, Xanxus.- he said after a while. Xanxus smiled broadly: Squalo's loyalty was without any limit, apparently. To convince that Hibari guy to give them daily reports it would have taken a miracle or two, but Squalo seemed to be willing to try. Xanxus got up from the couch and went near Squalo. He took him by his chin, and when he was at an inch from his lips he said: -Well done. You learn quickly.  
-Are we done? I should...  
-One last thing.- Xanxus said, letting go of his chin with a nonchalant gesture. He went back to the couch, sat on it, spread his legs and said: -Come here, kneel and give me a hand job.- Squalo held his breath so quickly that he seemed to jump. Xanxus could see the veins on his beautiful neck, pumping blood under his thin skin; he waited.  
-Y... yes, Xanxus.- Squalo eventually gave up. He walked closer with tiny steps and fell on his knees between Xanxus' spread legs. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, then Xanxus raised his pelvis to help them to be taken off; his erection brushed Squalo's cheek, and he closed his eyes while biting his lips. Then, his hand closed around Xanxus' hard virility and the man moaned to the touch and leaned back his head; Squalo started to masturbate him with the same regular, languid movements he had used on himself the night before, and his breath caressing his glans in strong, fast blows was a very pleasant accompanying.  
Xanxus looked down and crossed Squalo's glance. His eyes were bolting over his whole body, from the virility he was holding in his hand to the half-opened shirt that left his chest uncovered, up to his face; when their eyes met, Squalo didn't look anywhere else. His glance was filled with an urgent desire, a fire that burned like the Dying Will Flame. Xanxus realized that not everything was about to go as he had planned.  
He had merely predicted a fuck, to be repeated if Squalo had played his card well or if he had managed to make his cock harden without intentions, but suddenly it all felt reductive.  
He put two fingers under his chin and pulled him closer; Squalo, who was sitting on his heels, straightened up without opposing any resistance. Before Xanxus had the time to rethink the whole matter, Squalo was already kissing him.  
And it was astonishing.  
Squalo's tongue curiously explored Xanxus' mouth, and he chased it back with his. A lip match, an exciting and hypnotizing dance that could have lasted for evermore.  
While Squalo kept moving his hand and mouth, Xanxus tried to gain back some form of mental sanity. First of all, he had to get Squalo's tongue out of his mouth, but if he would begin to stare at him again while he was masturbating him and staring at him with fire in his eyes and licking those sensual lips everything would start again. He went for the easiest solution. He forced himself to back up from Squalo's mouth and whispered: -Squalo... suck it.  
-Yes, Xanxus.- Squalo answered, this time in a mischievous tone. Those goddamn lips arched in a malicious smile that aroused Xanxus: it was the most exciting expression he had ever laid eyes on, but also implied a little bit of rebellion. And Xanxus was trusting him quite a lot, after all he didn't know if Squalo wanted more than just a hand job or not: he could bite him and then scream about rape. Xanxus opened his mouth to threaten him, he also thought about pointing a gun to his head to prevent the risk, then Squalo's lips brushed his erection.  
The tip of his tongue pushed against the urethra's gap, while Squalo's head lowered, and his glans sank in the warm cave of his mouth. His tongue left the gap to line the fold of his foreskin, in a blissful slow movement that risked to drive Xanxus crazy, then his teeth barely made feel themselves against the glans' stretched skin before disappearing to allow a complete lunge.  
-Oh... oh, shit.- Xanxus blurted out. Squalo arched his shoulders to second the movement of his erection, sunk till the base, then slippered back again towards the tip. He brushed it back and forth, tickling the skin with his teeth and tongue, moving with sensual slowness. Twice again he pushed to the base, cautiously and slowly: he seemed to be determined to give Xanxus the most pleasure and, may he be damned, he was succeeding almost too well. He fastened the rhythm step by step, with so much attention that it took a while for Xanxus to notice, and when he did it was too late: he abruptly spilled over in Squalo's mouth, a violent and sudden ejaculation, accompanied by a moan that would have been impossible to suffocate. Squalo leaned back, holding in a cough, and a stream of sperm slid along his chin; staring at Xanxus right in the eyes, he picked it up with one finger and put it in his mouth, showing his tongue, still covered in semen.  
Xanxus got aroused. He was losing control, and didn't like it in the least: he had to find a way to impose himself over Squalo. Heavy breathing and dizzy, as soon as he was sure his voice wouldn't tremble, he ordered: -Take off your clothes. Slowly...  
-Yes, Xanxus.- Squalo stood up, looked behind his back and sat on the sofa in front of the couch. He lifted a leg and rested it on the armrest, then slowly lowered his boot's zip. He took the shoe off and let it fall on the ground. He was wearing white socks, and Xanxus had the time to think that if worn by him they were extremely sensual. Squalo took off his other boot, then both socks, pulling them by tucking with his fingers under the edge. His naked white feet perched with a smooth sound on the carpet, his ankles barely showing under the edge of his black trousers. Then, Squalo seemed to hesitate: -Do you want me to take off everything?- to be clearer, he held his prosthesis with his right hand. Xanxus reflected: he had never seen Squalo without it. Usually, when in public, he took it off just to put on another one. The only time Xanxus had seen him without it had happened for a mere accident: he had entered the living room while Squalo was doing something to his stump, and the other had abruptly took on the prosthesis and stormed out, shouting about doors and good habits and privacy. Xanxus understood that asking him to take it off would have been a very, very intimate irruption; he said: -Yes.- Squalo sighed.  
-Yes, Xanxus.- with a fast movement of his wrist, he freed himself from the prosthesis; he got up from the sofa with a fluid move and turned his back to the boss. After putting the prosthesis on the desk, he turned back again. On his face there was a strange determination, in a deep contrast with his glossy eyes. With skilful fingers he unbuttoned his uniform; his left arm followed the movements of the right hand, shameless, as to underline the tyranny Xanxus had put him under. It worked, stirring up a vague sense of guilt in him, at least until the jacket didn't open on his slim chest. The sole sight of his hairless torso, his barely lined abs, was enough to erase any trace of remorse from Xanxus, replaced by a strong flame of desire in his groin. Squalo let the jacket slip from his shoulders, and it fell to the floor with a gentle rustle. Xanxus' stare explored the slim muscles of his arms, in strong contrast with his broad shoulders and well drawn deltoids, even if thin. Then, those arms that seemed to be built just to hold him during sex sensually moved along his torso, the fingers of his right hand softly caressing the muscles' lines; they lingered on a nipple, which hardened. Xanxus licked his lips, while Squalo's hand left his chest to go down towards the trousers. He fumbled with the pressure button, quite ruining the atmosphere; Xanxus raised his glance to his face and saw that his eyes were once again glossy. He realized he was having trouble unbuttoning his trousers with one hand. Maybe he didn't think about it, maybe he didn't remember it wasn't a common button, easier to unbuckle, who knows. Squalo glanced towards the desk where his prosthesis was sitting, but Xanxus stopped him: -Come here.  
-Yes, Xanxus.- Squalo answered. His submitting, tired voice didn't encounter the boss' applause, and he had to suffocate a rage burst against himself. He thought he wanted to humiliate him, to make him his sex slave, his whore, but now that Squalo was standing in front of him, half naked and vulnerable, Xanxus was realising the true difference between an exciting joke and a real subjection.  
Squalo took a step forward, his arms left along his sides, doubtful about how to behave. Xanxus, still sitting, raised his hands and unbuttoned his pants, then lowered the zip. The trousers started to fall, pushed by gravity only, along Squalo's sides, and he moved his arms as to catch them and assist their descent to make it more sensual. Xanxus caught his left arm and clutched it. -VOOOIII! It hurts!- Squalo complained, trying to set himself free but without much strength. Xanxus noticed that his stump was reddened and gently brushed it with his free hand's fingers while he loosened up his grip. Squalo froze; his embarrassment was obvious from the tension of his body. Xanxus decided to dare: he leaned forward and kissed the stump, then raised his glance towards Squalo's face. He didn't want to waste time in some romantic bullshit, but he wanted to put in that glance all of the things a human being would have said in such a situation: that he was sorry to have embarrassed him, that he didn't have to be so and that he liked everything of him, even the missing parts. Squalo seemed to understand; he bent, and after a glimpse when only his hair brushed Xanxus' cheeks, his lips perched on the boss' for a quick, chaste kiss, almost stunning in contrast with the situation. Then, Squalo straightened his back and stepped back, kicking his trousers away; Xanxus leaned against the couch and started to masturbate, trying to dissimulate the expression of an idiot during a full mystical apparition that he knew was on his face. Then, Squalo took off his underpants, showing a long erection, as slender as the rest of his body: he was so perfect that Xanxus almost cried in commotion. He was perfect and he was about to become his possession.  
-Turn around...- he ordered, -And bend over.- Squalo grinned, and Xanxus asked himself why.  
-Yes, Xanxus.- he answered, then he turned around and the boss understood. It couldn't, in any way, be legal to have such a perfect butt! A couple of cheeks so firm and bulging, without any flaw but a mole on the left one, an inch or so under one of the two little dimples that only made them look more appealing. A pearl of semen pepped on the tip of Xanxus' virility, but he ignored it: he was irrationally trying to make up a new rule to force Squalo to wander with his butt exposed, while a small part of his brain tried to make him notice that his productivity would have plummeted every time he'd see him pass by.  
Then, Squalo bent over, pinning with his wrists on his knees, and arched his back. His cheeks opened a little, gifting Xanxus with the gorgeous but fleeting image of his opening. He decided on the spot that the plan he had made, to prepare him ashore with his finger, could just go and screw itself; he leaned forward, fell on his knees and sank his face between Squalo's buttcheeks, provoking a heartfelt “VOOOIII!” of protest.  
He grabbed him by his hips, sinking his fingers under the pelvis' bones, and protruded his tongue. Never in his life he had thought he could do something like that, but while he tortured Squalo's opening with small but firm tongue strokes he decided it was worth it just to hear his partner's moans of pleasure.  
He went on, unfazed, while Squalo fell to his knees with his chest against the sofa, accompanying his body's fall and greasing him with his saliva. Squalo's voice was thunderous, totalling: he raised loud groans of excitement with that arousing, hoarse and deep voice, and soon someone would be checking out what was going on. Xanxus shivered in perverted excitement at the idea of getting caught in intimacy with Squalo, it would have been as if he had publicly declared his possession.  
He put a hand between Squalo's legs, caressed his testicles, hard and high in the contracted scrotum, and he heard him scream at the top of his lungs, then he brushed the crack of his butts and penetrated him with the first phalanx of the middle finger; he huffed a moan against his skin at the sensation of Squalo's soft flesh opening to welcome the unexpected intrusion, then held in a scream when Squalo pushed himself back, forcing the whole finger in.  
His movement had pushed Xanxus back, making him fall on his left leg. In spite, Xanxus bit Squalo's hip and closed his hand around his testicles, pulling him closer. He watched closely between his cheeks while he put in his index finger and rotated his hand, staring as hypnotized at the flesh bending around his fingers. He felt his own breath getting heavier while he pushed with his ring finger; the tension, now, was increasing, and Squalo let out a tiny moan of distress, soon suffocated against the sofa's cushion.  
Xanxus left the grip on his testicles and caressed his back along the curve of his lower spine; the tension abandoned Squalo's muscles almost instantly, while his breath deepened while remaining heavy and fast. Xanxus allowed himself to keep playing with the fingers, fantasising about himself pressing his glans against Squalo's anus and ordering “let me screw you”. At the unfailing “yes, Xanxus” he would penetrate him in just one move and he would fuck him until his last breath.  
He got up, caught by desire, opened with one hand Squalo's perfect cheeks while with the other he positioned his erection against his opening, ready to stave in. Squalo's hand was clenched to the armrest and gripped it so tightly that the knuckles were even paler than his usual complexion, and the muscles on his back were stiffened, tense and ready to absorb the recoil. Xanxus opened his mouth to command Squalo to let him fuck him and he heard himself ask: -May I?- he blinked, hearing his own voice. First of all, he didn't mean to use that expression. Second, he would never think of saying it with such tenderness. And yet, those two words had sounded like the trill of a diapason: perfect and flawless. Squalo took a deep breath and answered in a trembling voice: -Yes, Xanxus.- and to hell with the idea of screwing him deep and in an only thrust. Xanxus pushed himself in slowly, sinking into Squalo's flesh little by little and stopping sometimes, when the tension seemed to raise or when he felt the other holding his breath.  
When he found himself fully sunken into him, he stopped to taste the sensation. He had used to fuck some subordinate, just to break the boredom, but he never felt such a sensation of wholeness. He felt wrapped by Squalo's body, one thing with him in a communion that wasn't of mere bodies; stunned, he pulled back and gave the first thrust. Squalo moaned in pleasure and Xanxus tasted it with transport. Waves of luxury spread from his groin towards his entire body, as lightening bolts, along muscles and nerves, making him feel peacefully relaxed and at the same time fatally drawn to the orgasm, like during a battle when the result is already certain and you concentrate all your energy in the last shot.  
Xanxus kept pushing hard, directing the melody of Squalo's heavy moans, that kept growing louder. Squalo's hand left the armrest with a nervous move and disappeared under his pelvis. Xanxus held him by the waist with his left arm and sunk his fingers in his chest to maintain a strong grip, then laid on him, chest against back, pushing with his knees on the floor and counting on the weight of the sofa against which Squalo was half laid down to avoid falling forward. He perched his lips against his neck and kissed him, tormenting it with bites and suctions; his right hand reached Squalo's on his erection and their fingers braided together. Feeling the orgasm coming nearer, strong and unstoppable, Xanxus held tighter and masturbated Squalo with rapid, aggressive moves; it took a short while. Squalo jumped, straightening his back and forcing Xanxus to stand up too, while his virility erupted waves of warm sperm on their hands; his opening contracted around Xanxus' erection, squeezing it and taking him to the orgasm. Xanxus yelled, holding on to Squalo's testicles while the other reclined his head back on his shoulder. -Voooiii...- he screeched, weary and almost voiceless, while Xanxus ejaculated in his soft, welcoming body, then they both fell to the floor, exhausted.  
Xanxus realized after a while that his eyes were closed. He opened them and caught Lussuria's astonished and scared stare: he was spying from the door. He froze him with a dirty look and the door closed in silence.  
Squalo was drowsy, in his arms, with his back against his chest, and he was gorgeous. Xanxus moved a lock of sweaty hair from his face; Squalo's eyes opened slowly, as he was waking up from a long rest.  
-I only wanted to fuck you, you know?- Xanxus said. Squalo cleared his throat, then let out a little moan; realizing he was still inside him, the boss moved and his penis slid out, helped by the surface, made slippery by his own semen.  
-I only wanted to fuck you, to hear you shout mercy, to make you come until you cried, but...- Xanxus shrugged, and Squalo's eyes closed again while he turned and cocooned into his boss' arms. The skin on his triceps was cold, and Xanxus welcomed him inside his jacket; one of Squalo's legs crept beneath those of Xanxus, brushing his testicles without any trace of malice.  
-Scum, you still awake?- Xanxus asked, trying to sound like a tough man.  
-Yes, Xanxus.- Squalo answered, in a low and dreamy voice.  
-I kinda care about you. I want you to be mine.- Xanxus hesitated, then added those two words that were the highest point of sloppiness: -...for evermore.- Squalo smiled against his chest and brushed his forehead against it. For a moment, Xanxus wobbled: if the other had answered with the usual “Yes, Xanxus”, he would have spent the rest of his life asking himself if it was a sincere answer.  
-We can do it.- Squalo answered, instead, and Xanxus' heart jumped, -But now shut the fuck up, baka boss, I need to sleep.  
-Scum...- Xanxus huffed, then he freed himself from Squalo's grip. He raised him in his arms, not without effort, and laid him on the couch, then he took off his jacket to cover him up.  
-Voooiii...- Squalo muttered, then he smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
